Bullet
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Tienes la facilidad de lastimarme y sé que no te importa... pero ya no más, de alguna manera me iré y lo resentirás. KaixRei, one-shot, yaoi, songfic.


Bien, puede que a algunas personas pudiese resultarle conocido éste fanfic... pues es porque hace muuuucho tiempo lo subí en mi anterior cuenta de nombre "Celen Marinaiden" (ya sé que mi cuenta actual no es muy diferente XD). Ahora bien, la razón por la cual estoy volviendo a subir este fanfic, es porque viene acompañado de otras tres partes, como mis lectores más antiguos sabrán... resulta que por alguna misteriosa razón, me nació la inspiración para hacer una quinta secuela... o sea que sí, hay una quinta parte relacionada con la trama lineal de esta historia, así pues, me pareció correcto subir las cuatro "primeras partes", para que si gustan leerlas, no sean tan difíciles de encontrar, pues estarán en esta cuenta que uso actualmente, ya que después de todo, es importante leerlas para comprender totalmente la quinta parte, que, por el momento, su nombre es un misterio a revelar, jajaja.

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Bullet**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, oneshot, angst, songfic.

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, pertenece a Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo sin fines de lucro. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. Por otro lado, la canción de "Bullet" pertenece a The Rasmus.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**BuLLeT **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**S**us ojos dorados antes como soles ahora opacados se perdían en algún punto de la ventana de pulcros cristales, donde fuera de ella una llovizna silenciosa y melancólica caía a mitad de la noche que no hacia más de una hora que apenas había comenzado. Colocó su mano sobre el frió cristal y podría jurar que podía sentir como aquellas gotas mojaban su palma aunque estuviese del otro lado.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios aunque no había hecho nada para reprimirlo, realmente ya no sabía que hacer... hacía apenas tan sólo unos instantes había hablado con él, y aunque ya lo sabía, ingenuamente había pensando que quizás esta vez las cosas serían diferentes... de todas formas el resultado había sido el mismo y no era nada para sorprenderse aunque sí para entristecerse.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

- Pero, Kai... -había dicho, con el auricular en su mano, intentando apelar por algo-.

- Llegaré pasadas de las once y no insistas, porque sabes que no puedo ir más temprano -replicó aquella profunda voz del otro lado del teléfono, dejando notar en sus frías palabras la urgencia que tenía por terminar la llamada-.

- Pero Max y Takao están de visita ¡Y tú prometiste estar aquí temprano! ¡Lo prometiste! -replicó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra dejando ver que era importante el hecho de aquella promesa-.

- No insistas, Rei, trabajo es trabajo, encuentra qué hacer con ellos" -soltó, ignorando completamente el tono anhelante de la persona con la que hablaba-.

- Pero... -quiso decir más, teniendo la esperanza de hacer cambiar al otro de opinión, pero desistió- Nada...

- ¿Algo más? -preguntó como sí con eso quisiese asegurarse de que el otro no le molestase después-.

- No -y sin ánimo alguno colgó la bocina telefónica antes de que el otro pudiese hacerlo- Sólo un poco de tu tiempo -dijo ya a la nada-.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el lugar en el que estaba, una sala de estancia finamente decorada como el resto de las habitaciones del lugar en el que se encontraba... una mansión enorme, llena de lujos costosos y cuidada en casi todos los detalles... una mansión enorme, fría, solitaria y que le mantenía atrapado como si de un canario en una jaula de oro se tratase.

Y en ese momento quiso correr, salir de ahí y seguir corriendo hazta no saber siquiera ya de él mismo. Irse sería lo mejor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **End of** **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I think I should go, and leave you alone._

_Stop this game, and hang off the phone._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin soportarlo más se separó de aquel enorme ventanal, se giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a correr saliendo de esa habitación tan ostentosa como insoportable ¡Toda la mansión lo era! Llegó hazta las puertas que daban la entrada y sin más abrió una para salir por ellas y no se molesto siquiera en cerrar. El frió de la noche aunado con la llovizna que caía hicieron que su cuerpo resintiese un poco el cambio, pero a pesar del clima continuo corriendo buscando con desesperación la reja que resguardaba aquella mansión y los alrededores de esta.

'_Ni siquiera tengo frió... hay más frió en mi alma y mi corazón_' -replicó para sí mismo, sintiéndose ciertamente... tan vació-.

Cuando al fin llegó la encontró abierta como si hubiese estado esperando por él, y de nuevo jalando una puerta más salió al fin de aquel lugar y comenzando a caminar sin sentido alguno por las calles, sintiendo como su acanelada piel se mojaba con el agua reparadora que caía del cielo, avanzando en medio de la soledad y la oscuridad.

A cada paso que daba más comprendía que era lo que debía hacer, más se convencía a si mismo de que era lo más correcto... porque ya no podía soportar la situación, hiciese lo que hiciese, aun seguía quedando siempre en segundo lugar. Él, que había abandonado la idea de volver a su pueblo natal, donde sus hermanos quizás no de sangre, pero si de corazón le esperaban... él sabía que era de aquella forma. Él, que se había resignado a abandonar su vida de libertad, a ya no poder elegir por sí mismo todo por la personaba que amaba. Él, que había aceptado el quedarse siempre en el mismo lugar cual tigre enjaulado, y sin importar cuantas vueltas diese nada mitigaba la desesperación ¿Y todo para qué?... para siempre quedar en último plano, no importaba cuando se esforzase el resultado era el siempre el mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I should go through the night alone,_

_and get inside of the cyclone._

_It's like I wanted to break my bones, to get over you,_

_cuz if I stay, I'm number two, anyway._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y entonces por qué seguía ahí? ¿Para qué seguir siendo lastimado de aquella manera? Ni él mismo podía entenderlo... quizás era la necesidad de estar con la persona que amaba... había consagrado su vida a Kai y éste... éste ni siquiera había podido notarlo, de eso estaba dolorosamente seguro. ¿Cómo podía ser que la persona que más feliz le había hecho le matase lentamente de aquella manera ahora?... como le gustaría saber la respuesta. Una sola palabra suya podía lastimarlo terriblemente y Kai no lo veía, una mirada suya podía hacerlo sufrir intensamente y Kai no se daba cuenta, un sólo gesto podía hacerlo agonizar aun peor que si pudiese quemarse en vida... y Kai no se percataba. Él podía atravesarle el corazón, lastimarlo, herirlo, todo tan sencillo de una manera rápida y fugaz cuan bala se tratase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Like a bullet __you can hurt me, take me, break me._

_Like fire u can burn me, convert me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei se abrazó a sí mismo en un burdo intento de poderse reconfortar... y aun vagamente podía recordar como Kai era capaz de hacer eso... lastima que ahora sólo pudiese dañarlo. Detuvo su titubeante caminar volteando su mirada cual sol apagado en todas direcciones... lloviendo aun se giró para regresar por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado ¿Dónde era ahí? Bah, en aquel momento poco o nada la importaba... sólo sabía que debía regresar aunque no lo quisiese. Calles solitarias, oscuridad cernida en el cielo, frió metido hazta en el alma... aquel paisaje desolado era una burla comparado a como se sentía Rei por dentro. Las gotas de agua brillaban al caer de manera casi intoxicante reflejadas en las luces de los altos faroles de las calles desiertas, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia parecía un ahogando y fúnebre arrullo. Y él aun podía recordar cuales habían sido las palabras que más le habían lastimado viniendo de la persona que se supone jamás le debía hacer llorar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

- Yo te entiendo pero... -y a pesar de que deseaba seguir con lo que tenía pensado decir, la persona que se encontraba con él en la habitación de nuevo le había cortado, sin darle permiso a seguir hablando... como ya en muchaz otras ocasiones-.

- No, no me entiendes -replicó con un tono que guardaba dolorosamente enojo, mientras que se daba la vuelta para poder mirar por la ventana, haciendo sentir al otro que no era digno ya siquiera de que le mirase mientras hablaban-.

Rei bajó la vista lastimeramente, perdiéndose en el suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación que se suponía era de ambos... pero no, nada en aquel lugar le pertenecía, nada era de su propiedad y aun cuando creyó que eso no era relevante pues poseía lo que más importaba... ahora seriamente dudaba de que el corazón de Hiwatari estuviese en sus manos, que fuese suyo. Los ojos escarlatas cual sangre derramada se fijaban en algún punto del horizonte, donde las luces de la ciudad, desde aquel piso de la mansión se apreciaban perfectamente, en otro tiempo hubiese sido un hermoso paisaje que observar de noche, pero ahora sólo era una vista más, común y cualquiera.

- Rei, tú sabes que estoy pasando por muchaz cosas difíciles ahora... -rompió el silencio, y aunque sus palabras podrían ser para reconfortar la frialdad en ellas hacían que esa posibilidad se extinguiese-.

¿Qué si lo sabía? ¿Qué si lo sabía? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Él había estado a su lado en todo momento, intentando ayudar, reconfortarlo, se estaba matando por intentar que Kai no cayese en la presión, en la desesperación ¿Y Rei, qué? La muerte de Voltaire Hiwatari, las presiones de Biovolt, el drástico cambio de vida... ¡Había sido Rei quien le había ayudado! El chino se había desvivido como un loco para evitar que Kai cayese ante todas las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor, había sido él quien había servido para que el ruso no se quebrantase y cayese en un agujero del que no podría salir después... pero al final fue Rei quien cayó y ahora ya no podía emerger de el.

- Lo sé -murmuró quedamente él-.

- Debes de entender que no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo ni contigo ni con éstas discusiones -dijo secamente Kai-.

- No son discusiones, son platicas -doloridamente quiso corregir-.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Y aquí vienes de nuevo a darme la contraria.

- Perdóname, Kai... es sólo que... te extraño y me siento muy mal que cuando nos vemos las cosas terminen así -quiso abogar, aunque la verdad sabía que ya había perdido en aquella conversación-.

- Si no te parece te puedes ir -y esas palabras quebraron algo dentro del chino- Sabías que las cosas conmigo no serían fáciles, esto ya estaba escrito que sería así -dijo, como si aquello fuese una declaración, una explicación, una excusa-.

Lo sabía... sí, las cosas con Kai Hiwatari no iban a ser fáciles, no iba a ser una relación hermosa llena de muestras de afecto, tampoco se escucharían las palabras de amor muy continuamente pero había estado dispuesto a estar con él al precio que fuese... ahora se sentía tan arrepentido... Kai acababa de lastimarle peor de lo que sería el sentir una daga clavársele en el pecho e irse adentrando lentamente para hacer más larga la agonía.

- Lo siento, Kai... -y seguidas de aquellas palabras dejó escuchar su apagado sollozo-.

Pero cuando había expresado aquello el bicolor ya se había ido, como siempre se marchó para no tener que seguir con aquella plática, porque Kai sabía que al final Rei terminaría de aquel modo y ese día especialmente no se sentía de humor siquiera como para consolar a la persona que se supone, amaba...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **End of** **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You say there are so many things going on, in your life now._

_So very hard to have time for... me._

_And you say:_

_"Do you believe in the destiny? This is the way it was meant to be."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresó de sus recuerdos ya se veía frente a las rejas de aquella mansión, su jaula de oro. Dudó, sí, dudo en entrar y regresar a esa vida de la que ya estaba harto. ¿Quedaba alguna salida? ¿Alguna opción a todo aquello? Sí, claro que sí, siempre había un escape. Se marcharía, le dejaría en claro a Kai que estaba completamente haztiado de siempre ser lo segundo en su vida, de quedar en último lugar, la pregunta ahora era ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? Seguramente no iba a ser difícil de encontrarlo luego de todo lo que estaba pasando. Así que firmemente colocó su mano sobre la reja empujándola y comenzando a caminar hacia en interior de aquel lugar con una sola idea en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I gotta leave you to make you see, that I´m over you._

_Cuz if I stay, I´m number two__, anyway._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó de nuevo a la mansión y encontró sus puertas cerradas, tocó con decisión y al instante las portillas se abrieron para el mostrando dos rostros un tanto afligidos.

- ¡Rei! Que bueno que eres tú, nos preocupaste mucho -dijo aquel tierno rubio de azules ojos-.

- Viejo, te fuiste sin avisar ¡No hagas eso! -le regañó por lo bajo el japonés de azulados cabellos-.

Sí, eran sus amigos... Max, Takao... se suponía que estaban visitándolos, a pesar de que los cuatro vivían en la misma ciudad tenían poco tiempo para reunirse, ya que sus horarios no encajaban o los imprevistos como siempre llegaban a surgir. Se suponía que se reunirían en casa de Hiwatari y pasarían tiempo juntos como en el pasado, mas como se lo esperaba Kai de nuevo se debía quedar más tiempo en sus asuntos de su estúpida compañía Biovolt, entendía que debía pasar tiempo ahí y encargarse de todo pero el ruso se enfrascaba tanto en eso que en realidad parecía que solamente lo hacia para no tener que pasar tiempo ni con la persona que le amaba, y ahora menos con los dos amigos de ambos que se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Rei! ¿Estás bien? -la repentina pregunta de Max había sonado llena de preocupación-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? -saliendo completamente de su ensoñación el chino de dorados ojos no comprendió la interrogación siquiera-.

- Estás llorando -aclaró Max, aun preocupado-.

- ¿Enserio? -distraídamente Rei se llevó las manos a los ojos y mejillas, y sí, humedad había en ambos- Ah, no Maxie... es sólo que como salí cuando estaba lloviendo pues... solamente me mojé -sonrió intentando confortar a sus amigos-.

- ¿Seguro? -el rubio frunció el seño con inconformidad pues sabía que aquella respuesta no era sincera-.

- ¡Ay, claro que está seguro! Mira nada más como viene, anda, Rei, entra que te enfermas -y Takao salió a resolver el problema de manera olímpica, mientras jalaba al chino hacia el interior de la mansión-.

- Takao tiene razón, seguro te enfermaras -dijo el rubio-.

- No, me iré a cambiar en seguida y no pasará nada -sonrió intentando confortar a sus amigos-.

- Claro, Max y yo de todas formas ya vamos a dormir es muy tarde -sonrió tontamente el nipones llevando una mano tras su cabeza-.

- Me parece bien -asintió el ojidorado con cierto desgano- Lamento mucho que Kai haya estado tan ocupado esta semana, será para la próxima vez -se disculpó aunque de ante mano sabía que eso también era una mentira-.

- Está bien, no importa, pero... Rei... las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes ¿Verdad? -se arriesgó a preguntar Max-.

'_¿Es que alguna vez lo han andado?'_ - "Bueno Max, no es nuestro mejor momento" -y aunque no quería su voz se escuchó llena de aflicción-.

- Oh Rei, no te preocupes -el rubio de azules ojos colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chino- Las cosas mejorarán.

- Sí, viejo, ya sabes como es Kai, se le pasara -sonrió ampliamente el ojimarrón apoyando a Max- No le tomes tanta importancia.

¡Jah!... se burlaba una y otra vez de las palabras que escuchaba, y se le hacía una mala jugada que le estuviesen diciendo eso ¿No preocuparse? Como si fuese tan sencillo el no hacerlo, ellos no sabían realmente cuál era la situación por la que estaba pasando por lo tanto ni siquiera podía quejarse de sus absurdas palabras... sus amigos no estaban enterados por lo menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I can´t believe about my friends say:_

_"Take it easy, take it easy! Don´t you worry about the rainy days."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tienen razón -Rei sonrió intentando demostrar más animo, solamente para dar por terminada esa platica y que sus amigos estuviesen en paz-.

- Así está mejor -sonrió también Max, que se había tragado por completo aquella actuación-.

- Y ahora que todo está resuelto... -Takao bostezó largamente mientras estiraba los brazos- Es hora de ir a dormir.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, debo de cambiarme de ropa -comentó el chino-.

- Entonces a dormir, nos vemos mañana, Rei -Max se despidió aunque iba a dormir la misma casa-.

- Hazta mañana, chicos -el ojidorado ya se encaminaba hacia las escaleras-.

- ¡Buenas noches, Rei! -fue lo que dijo el peliazul de manera entusiasmada-.

Y mientras el chino de negros cabellos se iba en una dirección sus amigos se iban en otra, en una mansión tan grande era fácil tomar caminos diferentes sin problema alguno.

Al menos una hora después y en la oscuridad de "su" habitación sus dorados ojos se perdían a través del cristal, la luz de la luna iluminaba a la perfección aquel lugar y su vista asombrosamente desarrollada nada pasaba desapercibido para él. Más dentro de su ser todo se encontraba entre sombras y vació. Sostenía entonces entre sus manos un objeto... un arma para ser más exactos... era la famosa mágnum 44 que Kai guardaba ¿Para que? Sólo él lo sabría y Rei jamás se había detenido a preguntar y aunque lo hubiese hecho, seguramente no le hubiesen dando una respuesta. ¿Verdad que era muy fácil en ese momento irse? Sí, claro que lo era, no tomaría ni un minuto siquiera y no dolería, podría despedirse del sufrimiento y alejarse de lo que tanto lo lastimaba... sin embargo sería una cobardía, una estupidez... era muy joven aun para pensar siquiera en morir aunque sintiese que lo deseaba... fuese a sentar entonces en la cama vacía donde su vista se enfocó en el objeto mortal que tenía entre sus manos ¿Irse o no irse? Su lugar yo era junto a Kai, de eso se había dado cuenta... no pertenecía al ruso y este no le pertenecía a él.

Con una ligera sonrisa se encargó de de revisar el cargador... sacó un par de balas todas ellas plateadas y casi con una maniaca fascinación las contempló, para regresarlas a su lugar después. Ya no había duda... se marcharía... y sería lo más sencillo del mundo que se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haberlo intentando antes. Esperaba que Kai lo entendiese aunque conociendo al ruso, quizás ni siquiera le importaría. Si el fuego no puede derretir al hielo, no le queda más que unirse a él.

El amor acaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Maybe i´m blind. Forever young._

_Don´t get me wrong. I don´t belong here._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos y su vista rojiza se adaptó a la luz del día que comenzaba a intensificarse pues apenas estaba amaneciendo, se extrañó de que a su lado algo faltase, Rei no estaba, seguramente ya se habría levantado. Ciertamente la noche anterior se había tardado más de lo que le había dicho al chino por lo cual suponía que éste se encontraría triste y resentido, pensó en la posibilidad de intentar recompensar en algo esa falta que sólo era una de muchaz pero seguramente y como conocía a Rei, éste le perdonaría cuando ni siquiera se hubiese disculpado con él. Se giró en la cama para ver el reloj despertador y noto que apenas iban a dar las siete de la mañana, tenía que ir a las nueve a su oficina así que tenía tiempo para hacer un par de cosas. Se levantó y arregló apenas para poder salir de la habitación, caminó por los largos pasillos y no hubo necesidad de gritar el nombre de la persona que buscaba, puesto que sabía donde se encontraba. Bajó escaleras y llegó hazta el comedor pasando de largo por el para ir a entrar a la cocina donde lo vio, ahí sentado en la mesa pequeña que a veces usaban como desayunador. Con sus brillantes ojos dorados enfocados en el desayuno que ya tomaba.

- Rei -murmuró el bicolor a lo que al instante cuando escuchó su voz el chino volteó a verle-.

- Buenos días, Kai -y dibujó en sus labios una enorme sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien?

El bicolor frunció ligeramente el seño ante la actitud del otro ¿De qué se trataba ésta vez?

- He tenido noches mejores -respondió ácidamente-.

- Oh, ya veo... ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? -ofreció amablemente mientras se levantaba-.

- Café -respondió él, jalando una silla y sentándose en ella-.

- Bien -Rei se acercó a una cafetera y sirvió una taza que aparentemente estaba dispuesta en ese lugar especialmente esperando para eso- Toma -le dejó la taza sobre la mesa- Es como te gusta, sin azúcar -especificó como si supiese que sería lo siguiente que el ruso diría-.

- Hmpf -hubiese dicho 'gracias' pero eso no iba con él- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- Max, Takao y yo iremos a la playa, después iremos a la casa de Max a comer y por la tarde vamos a ir al cine. Cuando acabe la función iremos a casa de Takao nos vamos a quedar a dormir -explicó mientras tomaba un vaso que contenía jugo de naranja y bebía un poco de el-.

- ¿Se puede saber cuando planearon eso? -refutó molesto con la idea-.

- Hmm... hoy a eso de la una de la mañana, no llegabas y no podía dormir, bajé por leche tibia, me encontré con Max y comenzamos a hacer planes, al ultimo Takao despertó y entre los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo... no te incluimos porque sabemos que no tienes tiempo -comentó de la manera más natural del mundo, con una chispa de alegría que hacia mucho tiempo que Kai no veía en él-.

- Haz lo que quieras -dijo... realmente se había sentido un tanto hecho a un lado por las ultimas palabras que había dicho el pelinegro-.

- Por cierto, Kai ¿Recuerdas el viaje que teníamos planeado a China dentro de dos meses? -preguntó Rei, mordiendo un pequeño trozo de pan-.

- ¿Cuál viaje a China? -arqueó una ceja sin entender-.

- No lo recuerdas, bueno ya sabía que no ibas a recordar, hablo del viaje que teníamos pensado hacer desde el año pasado, ya sabes por eso de nuestro aniversario -explicó de lo más jovial-.

- Ah... -hizo memoria y pareció recordarlo- ¿Qué tiene? -y ya se temía que Rei le fuese a salir con que debían adelantarlo, que debía ser más tiempo o a otro lugar-.

- Estuve revisando tu agenda y por esas fechaz tienes un negocio que cerrar, así que cancele el viaje, hoy temprano le he llamado a Rai para avisarle, recuerda que él tenía contemplada nuestra visita, yo le avisé hace un mes que iríamos pero ya le dije que se olvidase de la idea -mordió otro poco de pan-.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? -Kai parecía sorprendido realmente-.

- Tienes cosas que hacer, y como a mí no me importa ni a ti tampoco pensé que era lo mejor.

- Pensé que querías irte al menos por un tiempo de la mansión, me lo habías comentando aunque no recuerdo cuando -dijo un poco más para sí mismo que para su receptor-.

- Oh no, Kai, yo ya me fui, te haz quedado sólo -respondió en un murmullo que el bicolor pudo escuchar-.

- ¿De qué hablas? -frunció el ceño no entendiendo las palabras del otro-.

- De nada -sonrió alegremente poniéndose de pie- Ya sabes tonterías mías como siempre dices que son... Voy a despertar a Takao y a Max para que estemos listos para irnos, suerte en tu trabajo.

Se acercó al ruso en un gesto que el otro ya conocía a la perfección... el típico cariñoso beso que Rei siempre terminaba dándole a pesar de lo enojados o dolidos con el otro que estuviesen. Mas no sintió los labios del ojidorado sobre los suyos... muy al contrario los sintió posarse en su frente en un contacto muy ligero. Rei estiró su mano cerrada hacia la mesa, abriéndola lentamente y dejando en ella un objeto que había tenido consigo desde la noche anterior. Kai le miró desconcertado a lo que Rei sólo sonrió tiernamente, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar tarareando una canción... se veía justamente como el Rei Kon que era antes de haberse ido a vivir con él.

Kai regresó su mirada hacia la mesa y pudo notar en ella un objeto plateado perfectamente pulido, lo tomó y lo miró con curiosidad dándose cuenta de lo que era... una bala...

_Like a bullet you can hurt me... but... no more..._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Por alguna extraña razón siento que antes escribía mejor de a como lo hago ahora... por otro lado, si esto les resulta extraño, siempre puedo echarle la culpa a que es un trabajo viejo... ejem, sí, claro. Sea como sea, ponto subiré la secuela y después la secuela de esa secuela y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la última parte, que se podría decir, es lo único nuevo que esto tiene XD

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._" —°¤:.


End file.
